transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Springer
Profile "Strength is more than physical." A wise-cracking, sharp-witted adventurer. Powerful Autobot fighter with a massive physique and an easy-going manner. Can leap long distances with the incredible "springing" power in his legs. In robot mode, carries a laser that produces giant wind tunnels. Helicopter blade transforms into a light saber that can cut through concrete. Optimistic and good humored. Image:Springerbot.jpg|Robot Image:Springercopter.jpg|Cyber-Copter Image:Springercar.jpg|Cyber-Car *note: images not to scale History Notes * Springer is a Wrecker, but he's also the "one who cleans up best", often frequenting the company of Autobot High Command and popular femmes. * You might think of Springer as kind of the pretty-boy quarterback of the Wreckers. Impactor is like the grizzled coach who calls the plays and has seen it all and done it all (but can still do it all ;). Springer can step in and provide "on the field" leadership when needed. * Of course this being the Wreckers, even the pretty-boy quarterback is immensely strong, tough like you wouldn't believe and viciously profficient in combat. * Springer was fighting alongside Michael Briar when the latter recieved the wounds that cost him his life. Springer spent the rest of the Russian War guarding the territory they liberated that day, and afterwards went to Cybertron where no humans were involved in the fighting. * Springer often would rather face Galvatron in a fight than Cyclonus. Logs thumb|right|Wreckers don't tickle toes, they punch 'em! 2017 *Bring On The Blue - The first appearance of Blueshift - a day Springer will never forget (no matter how much he'd like to!) 2020 *Autobot Ambush! - Springer and the Autobots stage an ingenious (kinda) strike on the Decepticons. *The Trial of Doubleback - Doubleback, the Autobot Traitor who helped orchestrate the fall of Iacon, is finally brought to justice for his crimes. Springer for the Prosecution. 2026 *Flaming Nuisance - A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades. 2028 * TNF 11/14/07 - Anti-gestalt training - During Autobot training week, Durango hosts a training session concentrating on urban combat and anti-combiner tactics. *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Is it really Springer's fault that Gantry died? You be the judge... *Hephaestus: The Hijacking - The Decepticons hijack the UNS Supertanker Hephaestus, full of crude oil and raw materials. Springer teaches Skids a new way to dive. *Log: Epic Paris G-Battle - Three Decepticon and two Autobot combiners, plus assorted Autobots, go at it in Paris as what should be a simple raid balloons into an out-of-control clash of the titans! 2029 *Devastator in New York - Devastator attacks a power plant in Queens. The Autobots arrive and defeat him... ...in an odd way. *Cattle Run: A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! *Space-Worm on a Hook - During the hectic Energon Rush of '29, Springer joins a group of Autobots who go energon-mining...and encounter a large and angry space-worm. *Whirliworld Grand Opening - Opening night. Springer tests his might, but is upstaged by Focus. (After all, strength is more than physical...) *TNF 2/27/08 - Wallonia - Springer vs. Galvatron. Galvatron wins. *Argosy, Arise! - Springer vs the Argosy. The Argosy wins. *To Walk With A Champion - The Galactic Wrestling Federation is in danger - Future Ric Flair is just TOO good. Who can stop his domination of the game? *Siberian Scramble - Springer vs Snapdragon. Snapdragon wins. *Rostov Rumpus - Springer vs Onslaught. Springer wins. (?!) *Siberian Showdown - Springer, Foxfire, Spike and Michael Briar take on Galvatron. And win! At a high price though, as this becomes the battle that cost Michael Briar his life. *Scavenging Unicron's head - Crosscheck scavenges Unicron's head for parts. Springer and the Wreckers provide backup. *Caving Expedition - The Autobots go off on a caving expedition to find some missing comrades and find more than just their fellows. * Autobot Ambush! pt 2 - With the discovery of multiple Books of Primus, Springer sees the chance to stage another cunning (sorta) ambush. It's the thought that counts. Players sdsnowbum - Since Mar 2007 Category:Wrecker Category:Triple-Changer